Hopeless Love
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Tom Riddle is transported back somehow for unknown reasons. Aliza Zanyini is a 7th year and quite popular with the guys. She asks Tom to a dance and things crumble around them... Can they keep their sanity or will they give in to their emotions?
1. Prologue

Hopeless Love Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognize. I'd like to own Tom and Draco, but sadly I can't. I somewhat own the character's personalities, but I must give credit to my friend for Tom's personality. Everything else belongs to JKR and various others.

---

A boy opened his eyes and looked around. A dank smell reached his nose and he noted the walls, green with slime. He sat up, pulling his robes tight around himself; it was cold down here. For minutes he sat there in silent puzzlement. Then it all came back, flooding his mind with memories. He winced and tried to block it out, holding his head in his hands.

He rocked back and forth, knees drawn up to his chest, for hours until the silence threatened to drive him mad. The only sounds he could here were the steady drip of water into the puddles and the deafening silence. But that wasn't enough. He craved another human voice.

So he stood, unconsciously brushing his robes off and running his hands through his hair, trying to make himself presentable. He knew these corridors well, getting lost wasn't an issue, but what if he was seen? Surely this wasn't his time. He didn't feel a headache or any other telltale sign of a hangover. And if he blacked out the previous night, surely there'd be a hangover.

He made his way up to the main part of the school, grinning in spite of himself. He remembered his previous time here. There had been a girl, Ginny Weasley. He had taken control of her and nearly killed her. Would have succeeded if not for bloody Potter, he thought.

Speak of the devil, there were exactly three people in the halls now, which he could see. One of them had a head of fiery red hair. His grin got bigger. Maybe he could have some fun. She looked older though. Maybe fifteen or so.

His green eyes flicked to the other two. Older than Ginny maybe sixth or seventh years. Both were blonde and arguing about something or other. Probably about the stack of books laying on the floor at their feet. The girl was rather pretty. Maybe he could see about speaking with her later. For now, Ginny.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss Weasley herself." He said, leaning casually against the wall and folding his arms in front of himself. He had discovered his wand in his pocket and he held it loosely in his right hand. A slight grin was on his lips as if teasing her.

She spun around. He could clearly see the horror in her face. "Y-you!" She sputtered. "But how! Harry killed you!" She took a step backwards and dropped her bag with a dull thump that echoed down the corridor. The other students looked at them and then resumed their argument.

"Y-yes, Miss Weasley, I." He mocked her and unfolded his arms and pushed himself away from the wall. "How is none of your business. Your business is how I'm going to finish off the job I started years ago."

Her face got hard and she drew her wand. "I'm not a child anymore, Tom! I won't let you use me to kill the muggle-borns!" Her voice wavered a bit but he admired her bravery. Not many could stand up to him. He'd known few to do it and only one lived to tell the tale.

He had to laugh though. "To hell with mudbloods!" He exclaimed, doubling up with laughter. The more he thought about it, the funnier it seemed to get. So she still thought he was on about mudbloods. "I meant that I was going to kill you Weasley. Jeez, aren't we dense tonight?" He regained his composure and took a step towards her. However, the blonde girl he'd seen earlier bumping rudely into him and making him stagger backwards a step or two, interrupted him.

"Excuse you." He said to the blonde and watched as she turned, looking him over quickly.

"Excuse you what?" She said, and he could almost see the smirk under her cool expression.

"Ha!" Ginny laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day the dark lord could be pushed over so easily."

"Laugh all you wish, Weasley." He muttered, trying to make sure his face didn't gain that damned red tinge it liked so much.

"The dark lord?" The blonde asked. Her eyebrows raised in question and he could see she was wondering if it was really true or not. She turned to him instead of the girl now. "You're the dark lord?" She looked him over with more interest now.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the blonde and glared at Tom. "That, Aliza, is the younger version of the dark lord. He goes by - "

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I should have known." She, Aliza, whispered. "I had heard rumors but I'd never expected he'd look like this." Her piercing green eyes roamed over him again, coming to rest on his face.

Ginny sighed, expecting this. She couldn't deny Tom was quite handsome. "Well, children, I'll leave you to your own devices, have fun talking, discussing the dark arts, whatever it is you Slytherins do." She turned on her heel and began walking away, but was drawn back when Aliza's voice sounded again.

"One question Weasley, then you can go."

The redhead rolled her eyes and turned. "Yes Aliza?"

Aliza appeared to choose her words carefully. "How did you - of everyone in the bloody school - attract the attention of the dark lord himself?" If Ginny didn't know better, she'd have said Aliza was angry that she hadn't gotten Riddle's attention.

"I don't know, Aliza. But I'm tired and I'm going to bed. If you must know, ask him." She jerked her thumb at Riddle before strolling off.

"Well, that was rather impolite." Tom said, frowning, after Ginny had left.

"What do you expect from a Weasley?" She said.

He looked Aliza over quickly. She really was very pretty. If he wasn't in a different time he'd probably have tried to date her. Sure he probably wouldn't have gotten her but he could try.

---

A/n: I hope you enjoyed it. For those wondering, it does indeed have a plot! Please review. I'll continue whether you like it or not but some input is always nice. 


	2. Chapter One

Hopeless Love

Chapter One

A/n: I won't update this one regularly until TFN (That Fateful Night) is complete because the two do tie in together.

---

Tom found himself sitting against one of the chamber walls later that night with his knees drawn up to his chest. His elbows were resting softly atop his knees and his hands were shoved roughly into his dark hair. His dark green eyes were half shut in a wince under his furowed brows. He was quite confused and the confusion showed itself on every inch of his flawless face.

"Why...?" He kept muttering this one word and each time came up with nothing. He couldn't recall storing his seventeen-year-old self in any of his possessions. He also had not used any sort of magical item that would have screwed with the time. So how had this happened? It made no sense. The only option was a spell but he could think of none with the power to transport someone fifty years into the future without their consent. And that left a second question. Who would want to do such a thing? What purpose would it serve to have him here without a goal?

_She really was quite interesting..._ The thought occured to him and an image of the pretty blonde came to him. But he shrugged it off. Sure, she was interesting enough but there could be nothing more said about her. She seemed the type to date any guy she thought looked half-decent. _You honestly cannot be considering anything with her. Girls have never been much to you._

He lifted his head quite some time later after this last thought and looked around himself warily. "Of course. It wasn't a dream. Bloody hell..." He heaved a sigh and felt the scowl forming on his otherwise handsome face. A game show host voice placed itself in his head, _so Tom, here you are stuck in Hogwarts fifty years in the future... What do you plan to do?_

He chuckled slightly at this. "Welcome to hell Tom..." He said softly as his stomach began to rumble. "Great. This is bloody perfect. Stuck in hell and wouldn't it figure...hell ran out of food."

He sat there for a while longer then decided perhaps it would be ok to venture out once more provided he steered clear of Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Hagrid. They and the Weasley girl were the only ones who could identify him. And since his chamber hadn't been raided yet apparently Weasley hadn't snitched yet.

---

Some time later Tom found himself in the girl's bathroom above the entrance to the chamber. He was attempting to check himself in the mirror because while a clean-cut seventeen-year-old could blend in with the other students a slime-covered rather rumpled looking one couldn't.

Once he was positive that his hair was as decent as he could get it and his robes were slime-free he snuck out of the bathroom and found himself staring at an empty hall. "Isn't this special... I wish I knew what time it was."

"Breakfast time but are you supposed to be here?" A portrait on his left said. "I would almost swear I've seen you before but not for many years..."

"I've no idea what you're talking about. You must have my father and me confused." He gave the portrait no time to respond and began walking swiftly to the Great Hall. He just prayed that he didn't run into anyone he didn't need to before he got there.

---

"Draco..." Aliza said before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Hmm?" He looked at her, setting his muffin down first. He knew when she had that tone it was going to be a rather lengthy conversation. He just hoped it wasn't another rant about Pansy. He knew the two hated one another but he also knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do becuse the two enjoyed hating each other.

She opened her mouth, took a breath, but then closed her mouth again and sighed. "This is going to sound ridiculous but... is it _possible_ for **the** Tom Riddle to be here... in our time...?"

Draco blinked, staring at her for a full minute. "Aliza..." He paused, trying to figure out what exactly to say to her.

"Spare me the crazy lecture. Just tell me if it's bloody possible." She snapped. The thought had been bothering her all night and she had come to the one person she'd always trusted for an answer and he was delaying it.

His brows knitted together in thought and only came undone when he slowly began to speak. "Well... I suppose it's possible... Not very likely, but certainly possible." He picked his muffin back up, took a bite, and then set it right back down. "But what brings that up?"

"I saw this guy - don't interrupt, Draco. And my first thought was of course, wow he's really sexy... But then I got a closer look... He looked like he'd always been described and that Weasley girl said it was him and even appeared to want to kill him!"

"Aliza, forgive me, but you just used a Weasley as your reasoning."

"Mitch, you know that McDougal character, saw him too!"

"Still..." He turned around as the owls began to fly in, looking for his, but what he saw made him freeze in place. "Bloody hell..."

"Is it that damn black owl again?" She turned to see what he was looking at and smirked when she saw. "I told you, Draco. Believe me now?"

"That's the dark lord Aliza!" He hissed. "He can't be here for anything good!"

"Well... Apparently right now, he's here to eat. So shall we welcome him to our table?" She raised a perfectly curved brow at him and smiled.


End file.
